1. Field
This invention concerns a unique foot rest structure for use with restraining seats for use in automotive vehicles for comforting infants and children while traveling. The structure can be a stand alone design to work in cooperation with a conventional child's restraining seat, or portions of the structure such as the base can be incorporated into the conventional restraining seat as manufactured.
2. Prior Art
Applicant is unaware of any prior art which is relevant to the present invention.